


Heaven and Hell on Earth

by NinthDoctor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Delilah and Frank hangout together in Heaven, F/M, Gen, John Decker loves his daughter, Post-Season/Series 01, Song: Knockin' on Heaven's Door, i love Father Frank, meet the in-laws, post - Episode: s01e09 A Priest Walks Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthDoctor/pseuds/NinthDoctor
Summary: Lucifer has a talk with an old friend who is visiting from up North. The Devil also meets his future father-in-law.





	Heaven and Hell on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written a few years ago between season 1 and 2. I started this before I saw My Little Monkey, so any mistakes regarding John Decker can be attributed to that. This isn't set at a specific time in canon, so it can take place anytime after A Priest Walks into a Bar.

Los Angeles, despite its name, is a haven for sinners and saints alike. It is a city filled with all types of strange and different people. While the city has been a witness to all types of strange events of the human variety; recently it had been the center of multiple supernatural phenomena. The unexpected activity is to be expected though, when Heaven and Hell meet in the middle in the city of angels.

Lucifer walked into Lux and headed to the elevator that led up to his apartment when he heard the haunting melody being played and stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that song by heart and even played it himself on occasion. “Knocking on Heavens Door” was being played quietly on the piano in Lux when the club should have been empty. He could not see the piano very well from where he stood at the top of the stairs, but he did have a good view of the bar and of Maze who was staring in the direction of the piano.

“Maze?” Lucifer asked, “Care to explain what is going on?”

Maze looked up at Lucifer and stated, “I think you have some visitors,” before looking back towards whoever was at the piano.  
Lucifer descended the stairs and over to the bar where he stiffened in shock when he caught sight of the piano. There sitting at the piano, playing their song, was Father Frank and another man, who had dark brown hair and wore an old police uniform. While Lucifer knew he had never seen the man before, he could not help but think the man reminded him of someone but could not remember who. Lucifer watched as Frank looked up at Lucifer while playing, smiled, and then looked back down continuing to play. As the last notes of the song drifted off, Frank spoke up after what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. 

“I am guessing you would like an explanation as to why we are here,” Frank said to Lucifer.

“That would be nice,” Lucifer said while still staring at Frank. 

“That would be because of me” said the other man, drawing attention to himself, “I wanted to come down and meet you.”

Lucifer looked the man over. “Who are you exactly?”

The man stood up and walked over to Lucifer to shake his hand. “Let me introduce myself. I am Officer John Decker. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Morningstar.”

Lucifer returned the handshake. “Decker….,” he muttered. His eyes widened, “You’re…”

“Yes, Chloe Decker is my daughter.”

“Well I must say sir, I am a big fan of your work.”

Both Frank and John rolled their eyes, while Lucifer had a big innocent smile on his face that wasn’t fooling anyone. 

Lucifer looked at the two of them over his glass that he had gotten from Maze. “You do realize I am the devil, right? Is that why you are here, to warn me away from your daughter? Are you going to threaten to put the fear of my Father in me if I ever hurt the detective or Beatrice?”

John rolled his eyes. “I very much doubt anyone would be able to do that, much less me. Plus, I know for a fact that you would never purposely hurt either of them. You care too much.”

Lucifer, feeling uncomfortable at being called out on how much he has learned to care, turned to look at Father Frank who was still sitting at the piano. “That still doesn’t explain what you are doing here Padre. “

Frank smiled. “I was actually the one who got permission to come down and see you. John wanted to come down and meet you, but didn’t think he would be able to convince your Father, so he asked me to get permission.”

“Which you obviously did.”

“Yes, and He said John could come down as long as I went with him and was willing to deliver any messages you might have.” 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that. “Well, do I have any?”

“You do have one, but not from your Father. We both agreed that any messages He didn’t give you Himself would be very ill-received.”

“I am not going to argue with you about that, but then who is the message from if not from dear old dad or one of my featherbrained siblings.”

“From a young woman named Delilah, who wanted me to thank you for finding and punishing her killer. She also wants you to know that given the chance she would have turned her life around. She is glad something good could have come from her death.”

Lucifer was confused for a few minutes after hearing that last part of the sentence before recognition shown on his face. Delilah’s murder and subsequent investigation was how he and the Detective originally met. 

Lucifer smiled sadly when he thought of all the missed potential. “I know she would have,” he told Frank, “She is an extremely strong and determined young woman.”

“I can tell.”

“Can you let her know how proud I am of her, please? Let her know that I had the utmost faith in her ability to turn her life around.”

“Of course.”

Lucifer smiled warmly before looking back over to John who had been idly sipping some scotch while looking around at the empty club. He had felt regretful and guilty, when he had found out about him from the Cockroach. Looking closely, he could see all the similarities that Chloe shared with her father. Both the detective and her spawn were very stubborn, strong-willed women and it was obvious that they shared that trait with John.

“So, Officer, “Lucifer started, “is there any other reason for your visit to the Earthly plane, or did you just come to interrogate me about your daughter?”

“I actually had a message that I wanted you to pass along to her and Trixie.” 

“You are aware that the detective still doesn’t believe that I am the Devil, correct? Any attempt at relaying your message will undoubtedly not be appreciated.”

“I know, but Trixie believes you, and hopefully one day my little monkey will see the truth for herself. You can tell her then. I just want my daughter to know how proud I am of the woman she has become. I am in awe of the wonderful work she has done with the department and that I can’t wait to watch Trixie grow up into a smart, capable young woman just like her mother.”

“You are an amazing role model for your daughter,” Father Fran said with smile.

“You have my word,” swore the Devil, “that your messages will be delivered.”

“Thank you.”

They spent the rest of the evening talking and playing the piano together, while being watched by a demon who wondered when her Lord and long time friend had changed so much.


End file.
